Modern internal combustion engines normally use a supercharger for providing fresh air at an increased pressure to the internal combustion engine. Commonly used superchargers include exhaust gas turbochargers, for example. Superchargers are used for providing fresh air at a boost pressure as a function of the operating point of the internal combustion engine. In the case of exhaust gas turbochargers, the energy for compressing the fresh air is obtained from the exhaust gas enthalpy and it is therefore advantageous to set the boost pressure at a value that is not higher than needed for the instantaneous operating point, since otherwise the exhaust gas counterpressure generated by the turbine of the exhaust gas turbocharger reduces the efficiency of the internal combustion engine.